Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake (15 January 1766 - 1836) was an English poet, essayist, literary critic, and physician. Life Youth and education Drake, who belonged to a Yorkshire family of considerable standing, was born in 1766 at York, where his father, Nathan, was an artist, and where his younger brother, Richard, was afterwards a surgeon.Greenhill, 448. He received a scanty preliminary education, lost his father in 1778, and in the following year began his professional studies as apprentice to a general practitioner in York. In 1786 he went to the University of Edinburgh, where he graduated earning an M.D. in 1789, with an inaugural thesis, De Somno. Career Drake originallly settled as a physician at Billericay in Essex, but moved in 1790 to Sudbury in Suffolk. Here he became acquainted with Mason Good, who was established there as a general practitioner. A community of interest in medical and literary matters drew them together, and resulted in a close friendship, which continued till Dr. Good's death in 1827, and was a great source of happiness to both. Probably finding that there was no room for a physician at Sudbury, Drake moved in 1792 to Hadleigh in Suffolk, where he continued to carry on his professional and literary labous for 44 years till his death in 1836. He was happily married in 1807, and left behind him a widow and 3 children. Drake is credited with discovering poet Henry Neele.ODNB entry on Neele: Retrieved 12 August 2012. Pay-walled. His life was uneventful and useful; he was an honorary associate of the Royal Society of Literature, and was universally esteemed as a religious and truly excellent man. Writing Drake's contributions to general literature consist chiefly of miscellaneous essays, critical, narrative, biographical, and descriptive, which were favorably received at the time of publication. They are not written in a pretentious spirit, and ought not to be judged by a standard different from the author's own. The following are the titles, in some cases abridged: 1. ‘Literary Hours,’ 1st edit. in 1 vol. 1798, 4th edit. in 3 vols. 1820. 2. ‘Essays illustrative of the “Tatler,” “Spectator,” and “Guardian,”’ 3 vols. 1805. 3. ‘Essays illustrative of the “Rambler,” “Adventurer,” “Idler,” &c.,’ 2 vols. 1809. 4. ‘The Gleaner, a series of Periodical Essays, selected,’ &c., 4 vols. 1810. 5. ‘Winter Nights,’ 2 vols. 1820. 6. ‘Evenings in Autumn,’ 2 vols. 1822. 7. ‘Noontide Leisure,’ 2 vols. 1824. 8. ‘Mornings in Spring,’ 2 vols. 1828. A more ambitious work was his ‘Shakespeare and his Times,’ 2 vols. 4to, 1817. The thought and labour bestowed on this work were supposed to have materially impaired his health, and his case is believed to be that which is mentioned by his friend, Mason Good, in his ‘Study of Medicine,’ iii. 322–3, 4th edit. The work contains all that the title leads us to expect; it was favorably reviewed by Nares in the ‘Gentleman's Magazine,’ vol. lxxxviii. Gervinus also, in his ‘Shakespeare Commentaries’ (English translation, p. 16, ed. 1877), mentions it in laudatory terms, and says that the work has the merit of having brought together for the first time into a whole the tedious and scattered material of the editions and of the many other valuable labours of Tyrwhitt and others. He published a sort of supplementary work, under the title, ‘Memorials of Shakespeare, or Sketches of his Character and Genius by various writers,’ 1828. A posthumous work appeared in 1837, entitled ‘The Harp of Judah, or Songs of Sion, being a Metrical Translation of the Psalms, constructed from the most beautiful parts of the best English Versions.’ His professional writings consisted only of a few papers contributed to medical periodicals, especially five in the ‘Medical and Physical Journal,’ 1799–1800, ‘On the Use of Digitalis in Pulmonary Consumption,’ on which subject he was considered an authority, and in connection with which his name is mentioned by Pereira, ‘Materia Medica,’ p. 1394, ed. 1850. His most important production was: Shakespeare and his Times, including the Biography of the Poet, Criticisms on his Genius, and Writings; a new Chronology of his Plays; a Disquisition on the Object of his Sonnets; and a History of the Manners, Customs and Amusements, Superstitions, Poetry and Elegant Literature of his Age (2 volumes, 1817). The title sufficiently indicates the scope of this ample work, which has the merit, says G.G. Gervinus "of having brought together for the first time into a whole the tedious and scattered material of the editions and the many other valuable labours of Tyrwhitt, Heath, Ritson, etc". An important medical work is On the Use of Digitalis in Consumption (5 papers published in the Medical and Physical Journal, London, 1799-1800). His Literary Hours (1798) were exceedingly popular early in the 19th century (4th edition 1820). Publications Poetry *''Poems''. London: J. Johnson, 1793. Novel *''Rochester Castle; or Gudulph's tower: A gothic tale''. London: J. Roe / Anne Lemoine, 1810. Non-fiction *''Literary Hours; or, Sketches critical and narrative''. London: J. Burkett, or T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1798; (2 volumes), London: J. Burkett, for T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1800; (3 volumes), London: Cadell & Davies, 1804; London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1820. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Essays Biographical, Critical, and Historical: Illustrative of the Tatler, Spectator, and Guardian''. (3 volumes), London: J. Sharpe, 1805. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Essays Biographical, Critical, and Historical: Illustrative of the Rambler, Adventurer, and Idler''. Buckingham, UK: J. Seeley, for W. Suttaby, London, 1809-10. Volume I, Volume II *''The Gleaner: A series of periodical essays, selected and arranged from scarce and neglected volumes''. (4 volumes), London: Suttaby, Evans, 1811. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV *''Winter nights; or, Fire-side lucubrations. (2 volumes), London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1820. *''Evenings in Autumn: a series of essays. (2 volumes), London, Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1822. Volume I, Volume II *''Noontide leisure: or sketches in summer, including a tale of the days of Shakespeare''. (2 volumes), T. Cadell, 1824. Volume I, Volume II *''Mornings in Spring; or, Retrospections biographical, critical, and historical''. (2 volumes), London: J. Murray, 1828. Volume I, Volume II Books on Shakespeare *''Shakespeare and his Times''. (2 volumes), London: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1817. Volume I, Volume II Translated *''The Harp of Judah; or, Songs of Sion: Being a metrical translation of the Psalms''. London : J.G. & F Rivington, 1837. Edited *''The Speculator'' (literary magazine; edited with William Frend). London: T. & J. Evans, 1790. *''Shaksperiana; or, Sketches of his character and genius by various writers''. London: Henry Colburn, 1828 **also published as Memorials of Shakespeare; or, Sketches of his character and genius by various writers. London: Henry Colburn, 1828. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nathan Drake, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 6, 2016. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References * * . Wikisource, Web, Mar. 14, 2018. * Notes External links ;Poems *"The Bell of Aragon" *"Ode to Superstition" ;Prose *"Pastoral Poetry" *"On Sonnet-Writing" ;Books *Nathan Drake at the Online Books Page ;About *Dr. Nathan Drake at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Drake, Nathan Category:1766 births Category:1836 deaths Category:People from York Category:19th-century English writers Category:19th-century English medical doctors Category:18th-century English medical doctors Category:English essayists Category:Alumni of the University of Edinburgh Category:English physicians Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English literary critics Category:English poets Category:Poets